


当我爱你的时候，你在想什么？

by Teaaaa



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:09:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22703731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teaaaa/pseuds/Teaaaa
Summary: 光公向，坦白心迹后的肉，部分私设需阅读前文。
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 6





	当我爱你的时候，你在想什么？

人在酒后往往会做出一些不可预知的行为。哪怕是如同光之战士一般的英雄，也很难避免类似情况发生。  
就比如在宴会中被灌得半醉，最后被水晶公扶回悬挂公馆的他，对着刚刚告白甚至亲吻过的对象，居然一时没认清。  
大概是他印象中的水晶公还是那个兜帽盖头死不露脸的神秘主义者，和面前的年轻人划不上等号。习惯于酒后解决情欲的光之战士只觉得面前抖着耳朵摇着尾巴的红发猫魅着实是自己喜欢的类型。趁着人家焦急地团团转之时，扯过尚为肉身的那只手，干脆将他往怀里一带，手就把着对方略显细瘦的腰了。尘族男人的体型和力气与猫魅相比自不必多说，再加上酒劲，浑身僵硬的水晶公就这样被迫分开了双腿，面对着面，跪坐着，整个人被搂在了光的怀里。  
与外表有着截然不同柔软的棕发在水晶化的肩膀处磨蹭，坚硬触感并没有阻止来自英雄的无间亲密，他甚至衔住了尚未被蓝色晶体覆盖的喉结，以略尖犬齿磋磨，硬生生蹭出奇异嫣红。结着厚茧的手指从法袍下摆伸入，顺着腰线一路上抚，顺势就将黑红白相间的外衣整件撩起，水晶公觉得自己像个任人摆弄的玩偶，反应过来之时已是全身赤裸。房间里的窗子还大敞着，夜风微凉，他只能靠着本能贴近了光之战士的身体想要以此取暖，却又在肌肤向贴的瞬间被羞赧淹没，刻意挪动着膝盖，不想让晶体切面磕破英雄本就伤痕累累的身体。  
浓郁酒气从光之战士的呼吸间一点一点散开，如同柔软缠绵的触角，轻抚着猫秘，而那牙齿也在吮了一口喉结后转移阵地，叼起绒毛柔软的耳朵，滚烫的舌顺着耳道摩挲，胡茬正好摩擦到耳根，唇在血管丰富的耳背处抿住，以自身高于常人的温度去熨烫，直至耸立的耳朵有了融化的质感，缓缓塌在发间。  
水晶公已经活的足够久了，可他身体的反应显然不同意这句话。在厚茧与干裂反翘伤口的触摸下，唯一能做的只有颤抖。他并不是没有幻想过两人会发生这种关系……或者说他很早以前就有过类似的旎思，但那时的他尚可称之为人类，也会因为过激幻想而并拢双腿。他回忆里的英雄有着澄澈的蓝眼与光洁的皮肤，没有胡茬，在亲吻他时会胡乱啃咬，伸进衣服内的手掌有手握巨斧而产生的薄茧，擦在古·拉哈·提亚的腰间时会让他痒得笑出声。他的英雄是青涩的，哪怕明知对方早已不是第一次发生类似关系，他却又一厢情愿地认为这次一定与众不同——因为古·拉哈·提亚是不同的。  
但光的所作所为显然不是一回事。  
耳朵上的濡湿感，英雄一手扶着他的腰，一手捋顺了摇晃的尾巴，以指腹在尾根揉捏，逼着水晶公扭动起腰肢，能够若有似无地触碰到相隔不远的后穴。英雄仿佛只是在逗弄一只发了情的野猫，在感知到肉体反应后极为熟练地在臀肉上捏了一把，水晶公甚至能对方读出力道下带着些许醉意的一声“听话”，于是他听从了，双手搭在光之战士的肩膀上，手指隔着亚麻制衬衫，轻轻抓挠着厚实的背肌。被这样的柔顺所取悦，从头侧有模糊的笑声传出，刚才还揉捏着的手指转了方向，勾在黑色底裤的边缘，扯至刚好露出肉穴的地步便停下，将将把人晾在原地。  
“……没有做好？”那笑声低低的，顺便在湿透的耳尖上轻咬一口，光腾出一只手在床上四处乱摸，最后不知从哪里掏出一瓶蓝莹莹的药水，拧了瓶盖便直接向翘起的臀部上倒了小半瓶，略带黏稠的液体顺着弧度滴下，流过穴口时冰凉触感让水晶公禁不住打了个哆嗦。他的英雄似乎对处理这样尴尬的情况得心应手，哪怕是处在醉酒的情况下，依然熟练到让人心惊。我是知道他有经验的，不管是水晶公还是古·拉哈·提亚，都很清楚这一点。猫魅咬了咬牙，把脸埋在光的肩膀上一声不吭。  
他不是傻子，也不是无知无觉的雏儿。篝火旁人们的调侃绝对不止是低俗玩笑。冒险者去风俗场所，抑或是互相之间解决情欲早已是常态，他非常明了，在尚未完全明确自己心意时也曾半含着酸调侃过这位年轻却又声名显赫的冒险者，夸赞他的身体，以及那些不便明说的隐秘情事——那是古·拉哈·提亚的狡黠与酸涩，更是他无疾而终的初恋。  
可现在的情况不同，英雄不再是他午夜梦回时挥之不去的执念。光当着众人的面拥抱他，亲吻他，对他说着相同的誓言；于是水晶公便认为这是爱，是他的英雄回应了他的爱，那么与此相连的情事也该是爱人之间的亲昵。但光的爱抚却只让他感受到陌生，仿佛自己双手奉上的爱意只是渡夜情无关痛痒的注脚，英雄抚摸着他，揉捏着他，去啃咬，去吮吻，在他敏感的地方使着坏心眼，他不是水晶公了，只是那具强劲肉体下任由摆弄的玩具。  
——或许他根本没有告白。  
被勾起了欲望的猫魅突然感到一阵恶寒。若是类比故事中的爱侣，他们甚至没有说过“爱”或是“喜欢”。他的英雄只是将自己当初咀嚼了多次的话语原封不动还回。他自然是知道这话背后的含义，可光知道吗？  
那炽热的身体不会说谎，那真诚的眼睛不会说谎，唯一出了岔子的，大概只有自己的心。

光觉得埋在自己肩膀上的红发猫魅已经很久没有发出声音了。  
也许开头他的确没有意识到对方究竟是谁，但水晶手臂是任何人类都无法长出的，在触及那一片冰凉之时，他已经明晰了一切。  
说是借着酒劲也罢，他搂着相较自己而言身形娇小的水晶公，脱去他的衣服，抚摸着被水晶侵蚀的肉身，竟然罕见的有些手足无措。没错，他并不缺少性方面的经验，却独独缺少与爱人交合的过往。彼时的他们甚至不能称其为爱人，仅有的情愫也被冒险与拯救消磨殆尽，直至二人重新相遇，在某些电光火石之际，世界的英雄噤住了声。他大概知道了自己对红发猫魅族的偏爱源于何处，可对于相隔了百年的水晶公来说，这种感情他也会拥有吗？  
明知道面前的人是他，明知道他就是那个歪着头抖着耳摇着尾巴的古·拉哈·提亚，光硬生生压住了掀开兜帽的冲动，听着他说什么为了某个人拯救世界的傻话——大概是他之前的伪装尚算成功，光也一度怀疑过这个要被拯救的人，是否是年轻的贤人在第一世界邂逅的爱侣，英雄在松口气的同时也有隐约不甘，不甘于自己还会偶尔想起那些年的微末动心，而对方却早已脱胎换骨，拥抱新生。  
可他还是太笨了。  
在推开门看到水晶公搓着手焦急询问自己身体情况的时候，光几乎是瞬间便确认了那个曾让他耿耿于怀的对象只可能是自己。尽管身体被过剩的光之力所充满，耳边还有不速之客的风凉话，他依然感受到些微欣喜，而这欣喜让英雄又一次充满了无畏与勇气：等到结束之后再好好问问他，只不过是些光之力，很轻易就能克服。而结局虽有几分波折，但对于光之战士来说，他确实等到了对方的坦诚。这份相隔多年的情愫终于落在实处，不善言辞的英雄对着眼神躲闪的红发猫魅，也只是将对方的爱语原话返还——可笑的是他方才意识到这句让他吃味许久的话语竟然就是古·拉哈·提亚最先的告白。  
自信的英雄满以为他洞悉了对方的意图，借着酒劲将送他回悬挂公馆的水晶公拉到了床上。冰凉的水晶为燥热心脏降温，迫使大脑混乱的光去直视这个被搂在怀里的人并非娼妓，而是他刚刚告白的恋人。  
我会让他快乐，光这样想着。他有足够多经验去缓解水晶公第一次的不适——如果他还是处男的话。含吮着对方柔软的耳朵，光知道所有猫魅族都受不了这样的刺激，而对方也的确在濡湿中失了力气，软绵绵地塌在了自己的肩膀上，小腹处有些微坚硬触感。  
他动情了，并且很舒服。于是手故意忽略了前方的炽热，在某种不可言说的情感下，光竟希望他的古·拉哈能马上学会如何用后面高潮。猫魅的尾根被反复玩弄，这种做法会让他的后穴在急促呼吸下一张一合，在扩张时便有了吸吮的快乐。润滑用的液体是常用药剂，慌乱之下英雄摸出来的居然是自己平日里经常喝下的圣灵药，但这又有什么关系呢？在微醺中的长驱直入理应获得对方更为直接的回应，可方才还轻哼着的猫魅此刻却一声不吭，只有肉穴还在微微张合。  
一往无前的英雄忐忑了，是让他觉得难受了吗？握惯了巨剑的双手还带着对方身体里的黏液，湿漉漉的。他将猫魅扶起，小心翼翼地撩开了过长的刘海：那张脸上与其说是羞赧，更多的是深不见底的绝望，水晶公的眼圈红得吓人，一言不发——那并不是与爱人结合时心甘情愿的模样，甚至也没有沉溺于肉欲的放浪。英雄跳动的心脏在一瞬间冻结，他的恋人似乎没有感受到快乐，不过机械迎合，如同失去了魔法的人偶。  
方才还扶着的手踟蹰了，好像这样的接触也给对方造成了极大负担。光想伸手轻抚，又担心这样的举动唐突了他，只得僵在空中喃喃出声：  
“你……是不是不想做？”  
他意识到自己开始的行为充斥着某种强迫的意味，也许水晶公真的只是单纯想将自己送达，然后回到水晶塔中歇息，而自己却放纵了那份孟浪，甚至在最初还带上了些不明不白的泄欲色彩，“……我道歉。”知错能改是英雄的美德，光放开了僵在原地的水晶公，将他放回床上坐好，又弯腰捡起随意扔在地上的法袍给对方披好。他退后了几步，伸手将略有些扎眼的刘海向后倒梳，深吸一口气，背过身去。  
“对不起，是我唐突了。……需要送你回去吗？”光又突然意识到对方并不是什么手无缚鸡之力的普通人，这样问话是否有看轻了水晶都城主的嫌疑。他挠挠头，借着余光偷偷扫了一眼水晶公，对方依然身披法袍，只是头埋得更低了些，似乎想说些什么，又硬生生卡住了。  
那就这样吧。英雄这样安慰自己，只会给双方带来痛苦的性爱根本没有存在的必要，他们就应该像故事里所叙述的那样……他的手指松开又握紧，青筋在手背上暴起，无意中泄露出其并不平稳的心情。  
良久，光并没有听到水晶公起身的动静，却传来布料摩擦下窸窸窣窣的轻响，紧接着有谁踩在了地板上，宛如踮起脚尖的猫，小心翼翼地接近，在自己身后定住。  
“……闭上眼。”那个声音这样说着，而光也照做了，傻乎乎地站着，任由那个声音的主人走到身前，勾住自己的脖子下压，凑上前，颤抖着送上了唇。

终于轮到自己了。  
主动亲吻光之时，水晶公几乎以为自己那颗几近停滞的心脏会爆裂而亡。如果方才宴会上英雄的吻是确认，而现在他送上的吻无异于宣誓。他的英雄并没有认不出他，甚至在回应上出现了几分青涩——尽管只是一瞬间，但依然是水晶公所不能想象、却又隐隐期待着的场景。身经百战的光之战士唯独在面对自己时失了分寸，是不是能够证明，自己在他的心目中的确能够占据一席之地呢？手指捏住了衣角，布料在指尖磋磨。或许现在需要他向前一步，而不是等待着对方跨过来。他是银泪湖边那个年轻又坦诚的古·拉哈·提亚，一个吻不过是……  
他站起身，赤足站在冰凉的地板上，法袍从肩头滑下些许。脸皮薄的猫魅实在耻于将欲求与爱诉之于口，他嗫嚅着，眼神与脚步却愈发坚定。他的英雄还背着身不敢看他，但距离却在步伐间逐渐缩进直至零，水晶公让光之战士闭上了眼，站在了对方面前，伸手踮脚一气呵成。在唇即将接触到的瞬间，他突然有了一丝触动，也许至今还横亘在两人之间的，不过是一枚微不足道的亲吻。

「我爱你。」

搂着光的身体，水晶公心中陡然生出无限勇气。他干脆半拖半拽着对方回到床上，一把将其掀翻躺倒，分开腿夹住英雄劲瘦的腰。黑色底裤本就褪了大半，现在直接挂在右边脚踝上晃悠，最后被主人甩在了地上。  
“我……”法袍顺着肩膀彻底滑落，露出雕塑般非人质感的肩胛，他歪着头的模样与多年前的古·拉哈·提亚并无区别，甚至那泛红的眼眶都别无二致。手指隔着亚麻布缓慢抚摸着光健美的胸膛，像是触摸某件珍宝。光之战士一时间没反应过来，等回过神时自己的手已经握住水晶公赤裸的臀肉，缓慢而轻柔地揉捏，想要提前帮他放松些。而红发猫魅翘起又摇晃的尾巴已经直接证明了其主人对该行为相当受用，甚至柔顺地缠上了英雄伤痕累累的大臂，挽留着即将撤去那双手。  
光只是轻轻拍了下柔软的臀，顺势将其搂回怀中。他的唇恰好抵在猫耳处，于是英雄对着半干的耳道，再一次将湿润水汽送了回去：“一会儿你趴着，”他翻了个身，将已经黏在自己身上的水晶公置于床褥之上，“第一次用这个姿势会轻松些。”  
“姿、姿势？”  
“嗯。”光的手撑在那颗红色脑袋两侧，强迫对方的视线所及之处只剩自己，他一边叹着气一边又在猫魅细瘦的腰肢上捏了一把，“听我的。”  
红瞳闪烁了一下，水晶公老老实实地转身趴着，又不时扭过头朝光这边看上一眼，好像在催促他快些。于是还泛着水润的手指再一次钻进甬道之中，甚至得寸进尺加入一根，轻缓又不失强势地撑着内壁，修剪过的指甲轻轻划在肉壁上，刺激得猫魅直打哆嗦。他的英雄实在是过于熟练，哪怕并不十分清楚具体流程，水晶公也大致知道第一次做扩张不会是什么舒服的体验，但目前亲身体会到的，除了些微酸胀感，他甚至能从指尖的按压下感受到难言快意。强撑着抬起头，他迫切地想知道恋人此刻会是何种神情，是与自己一般沉溺于情欲，还是……？  
生理性的眼泪满溢，水晶公下意识拱起腰，努力扭过头，却发现光也埋着头看不清模样，沾染着汗水的长发在眸前摇晃，只能从缝隙中窥见星星点点湛蓝灯光——不如往日明澈，仿佛也在升腾的情欲中，弥漫起丝缕潮红。  
“我想……看着你。”他轻摇着臀部，想引起对方注意。光的手果然停住了，水晶公索性就着这个姿势转了过来，不管手指还停留在身体中，面对面注视着他深爱着的英雄，“这样的姿势不、不太方便扩张吧？”他微微侧过头，伸手勾住了自己的膝弯，将双腿从根部彻底掰开，露出涨红挺立的性器与潮软的穴口，那穴口还勉力吞吐着光的手指，流出潺潺黏液，彻底沾湿了那只握惯剑柄的手。  
蓝眼睛一下子便愣住了。  
光并不是没想过水晶公的回应会很热情，但起码也是对方的第一次，再怎么样天赋异禀，身体上的问题依然很难克服，谁知恋人直接给了自己一个大惊喜。下身已经硬得发疼，英雄却像个不经事的处男一般胡乱扯着拉链，好容易才将裤子脱下来扔在一边，尺寸可观的阴茎抵在了湿漉漉的穴口处，腺液混着药水与淫液涂抹在水晶公生出少许碎晶的下身上，滚烫坚硬到让他几乎想要再次翻回身，不敢直视这样有些陌生的英雄。于是星星便顺着夜幕滑落眼底，毛躁短发扎得他心痒痒，接着便是唇角的刺痛与混杂着浓烈情欲的低吟：

“别后悔了。”

比想象中的顺利太多。  
充分润滑过的肉壁是温柔软鞘，含吮着光的阴茎向更深处而去，在没有任何外力的作用下，本就超乎常人尺寸的性器竟是一下子便进入了半截，他能感受到这具娇小身躯中所迸发出的热情，便又像是上了头一般想要继续深入。随着呼吸缓慢蠕动的肉壁没有丝毫推拒，每一次活动都是为了将他吞得更深。光甚至半阖了双眼，想要好好享受恋人的温柔与服从——他并不喜欢横冲直撞，或者说现在的英雄早就不是急色的类型。比起抬起腿再一顿猛冲，他更愿意让两人都能从性爱中感受到乐趣。深入些许又强行退出至入口，他想以这种方式唤醒古·拉哈·提亚身上那股直率情热，抬起头看到的却是对方依旧通红的眼眶，泪珠还挂在眼尾晃荡，与其说是沉浸于性爱不如说是献祭，宛如一头乖乖待宰的羔羊。  
“哈……”他被自己的想法逗乐，伸出手指在水晶公紧闭的双眼处摩挲，似乎比起别的，英雄更应该先教会恋人如何享受藉由性带来的快乐。粗糙手指在光洁的皮肤上留下红痕，与水晶融合的身体比想象中来的更为柔软，稍微用力就会留下暧昧印痕。思及此处，光的手指换了方位，轻轻按揉着未被水晶覆盖的乳首。“睁开眼睛。”他的声音低沉而温柔，仿佛融入了静谧黑夜，“拉哈，看着我。”  
那是方才告白时呼唤的名字。  
那是解开魔法的咒语，水晶公仿佛在这个名字中找回了灵魂，睁开被泪水洗涤的更为清澈的双眼。双手搂着膝盖，穴口还含着英雄的硬物，他微微张开的嘴是柔软肉蚌，露出珍珠似的牙齿，唇齿摩擦之间，他松开手去寻求来自英雄的拥抱，请求他不要再逗弄那些无关紧要的部位，他需要更直接，更直达灵魂的爱意。从喉咙底发出轻微气声，他的英雄似乎被这样的行为取悦，于是腰部被搂起，下身以不可思议的包容度将堪称巨大的阴茎全根吞入。猫魅被按在了光的腿上，眼前金星胡乱闪烁，方才好容易汇聚起的些微勇气被冲顶溃散。腰酸背软，连猫尾也软绵绵地瘫了下来。  
“英雄……”他的声音宛如幼猫呢喃，尽管来自下身的快感已经将他击溃，唇却还张着，水晶公勉力伸出舌头想要得到对方的亲吻，想让口腔与内腔一般被英雄的味道占据，光却有意避开了他的动作，转而去舔弄本就因快感而酥软的耳尖，手指蹭到肉穴周围，抚摸着被撑开到几无皱褶穴口，如同羽根拂过，又倒梳了一把尾根，迫使猫魅将腿撇得更开，肉棒进入得更加顺畅。颤颤巍巍站起的下身并未得到抚慰，水晶公便又想着自己先处理一下，腾出手意欲悄悄揉捏，方才玩弄着耳尖的光此刻却又意识到了他的欲念，坏心眼地拨开那只手，从指缝间挤入与他十指相扣，唇也堵了过来。  
英雄嘴里有酒的味道，些微酒精顺着口涎渡入他的舌尖，让微醺感从腔内直升入眼底。被强行扣住的双手无法活动，猫魅便扭动起身体来，光滚烫的下身在穴内静止不动已然让他无法忍耐，空虚迫切需要被满足，被狠狠撞入，被彻底填满。水晶公甚至无师自通地学会了一些淫靡的小技巧，他高高抬起臀部，保持着被吻住的姿势，扑通一声狠狠坐下，而在这样的冲击下竟还能伸着舌头，勉力渴求对方更多的唾液。喃喃声自嘴角滑出，那双如红晶般剔透的眼眸恍惚间闪烁出艳色桃心的模样，仿佛这样的行为已然将水晶都的城主完全征服——想要您，只想要您。他努力抽出被禁锢的双手，搂住了英雄宽阔的肩膀，在纵深伤痕中留下新的勋章，这场征服是光的胜利，而臣服者将献上自己的肉体与一切欲念，雌伏于英雄的身下。  
亲吻中光抵住了水晶公的额头，在唇齿交融与些微起伏间他发现了他顽皮恋人的凝视，只有他，眼底里只容得下他一人，圣女献祭般全身心的奉献与胯间截然不同的淫荡扭动让他窥到了猫魅与众不同的一面，或许以后的性爱中他们可以尝试更多的花样？沾染着体液的大掌不轻不重地拍在了挺翘肉臀上，内壁吞食的力道便愈发煽情，仿佛要将每一根青筋都细细抚过，英雄便将缠住自己的舌头轻轻推出，看着对方偏着头嘴角流涎双眼微翻的模样，故意压低了嗓音，吹开已然贴在头皮上的柔软猫耳，将词句一点一点送进他的脑海：太紧了、这么饿的吗、吸得快要喘不过气来了……他明明什么也不曾言明，可每说一句水晶公的大腿根部便绷紧一分，猫尾翘起又塌下，好像在做着最后的挣扎，在光最后捏住了他的下身，像捋尾巴一般从根部向上滑动时，初尝禁果的身体终究是抵不过灭顶快意，那具被水晶侵蚀的肉体倏然间被抽去了骨头一般，白液四溅，近乎猫叫的娇声从喉底溢了出来，又被光的唇舌全部嚼碎，化作低声吟哦。平日杵着法杖顶天立地的水晶公只能软绵绵地伏在英雄的肩头细细喘气，胸口起伏时乳尖蹭着对方的，酥痒感让他在间隙中笑出了声，变回了那个年轻的古·拉哈·提亚。但缓过神后肉穴中依然挺立的阴茎无时不刻提醒着他，他的英雄还没有得到满足，可光并没有任何动作，只是任由水晶公倚靠着自己，一手环住猫魅的腰，指腹在对方肉体与水晶接合处抚摸。当水晶公想要支起身时又牢牢将他按了回去，让硬挺的肉棒在深处继续着搅合。  
再怎么不说，他的英雄果然还是有些坏心眼啊……缓和后恢复了几分气力的猫魅红着脸，伸手在自己的小腹处抚摸着，因为两人的体格差异，绷紧后那里便会勾勒出巨物的形状，这样的抚摸也会间接刺激到还未发泄出去的光。失了力气的水晶公也无法像刚才那样活动，又不想让光一直这样忍耐着，索性隔着那层皮肉轻揉了起来，在顶端按了几下，感受到扶住自己的手掌一僵，光游刃有余的面具终于出现碎裂迹象，贤人还没来得及为自己扳回一城而暗喜之时，一瞬间视野急速变换，光竟然就着搂着他的姿势直接将整个人抱了起来，悬在了半空中。失去床铺支撑的双脚只能交叠在光腰后，更为煽情地送上臀肉，就连内壁也吞咽得更为用力，与环绕在身上的冰冷手臂截然不同的炽热软肉终于榨出英雄喉底野兽般的低吟，湛蓝眼底染上一抹血色，那是嗅到腥味的兽，阴茎也膨胀到不可思议的地步，几乎将穴口边缘的褶皱全部撑平。魔眼眼底所见的英雄已不止是暗黑骑士的模样，水晶公甚至能透过那抹血色看到昔日水晶塔前那位青涩的战士，他的身体混杂着余裕与冲劲，而藉由理性束缚的欲望也在水晶公主动送上的亲吻后彻底爆发，光只来得及说一句“抱紧点”，便颠起怀中娇小的猫魅。失重状态下龟头戳弄敏感点的频率毫无规律，方才从高潮中缓过来的水晶公又一次被甩入汹涌情潮中，呻吟被掰碎，就连声音也被逼回了年轻时的音色。他们是银泪湖边尚未互通心意的青年，此刻却已灵肉交缠，以性器为沟通的手段，撞击中只能听到猫魅被顶断的娇声，他哭着说慢一点轻一……呃！头便又乖乖地垂到宽阔肩膀上，泪水沾湿了尚未痊愈的伤口，光刚下意识耸肩，湿热唇舌便又贴了上来，讨好舔舐着。  
英雄第一次有了意欲失控的念头，他又将水晶公甩回了床上，掰开他紧搂着自己的双腿，让穴口彻底显露。淫液与润滑液腺液混合，在狂乱冲击下被打出细小泡沫。光已经不记得什么是收敛与温柔，他只想让恋人全身心都被自己的气息占据，就连深处也要被精液所灌满，让两人错过百年的恋情在一夜间补齐。略尖犬齿在水晶公红肿的嘴角处啃咬出血痕，铁锈味又刺激了新一轮情热。猫魅几乎已经出不了声，这样的性爱对于初体验者，亦或者自称为老年人的他而言，全然无法抵御。他是巨浪中被冲击的小船，下一波浪花随时随地会将他击碎于海中，可他并不害怕啊，伸出手臂去拥抱狂潮，拥抱欲望，拥抱他愿意为之付出一切的恋人。古·拉哈·提亚的眼泪是风暴中唯一的罗盘，于是浪头降下胡乱亲吻，阴茎顶到了最深处，像是要将一切倾泻一般，将积蓄已久的精液全然灌入腔内，水晶公也哭着挤出了自己的欲念，溅在英雄的小腹处。一时间仿佛山岳倾颓，光直直压在了猫魅身上，不顾晶体锋利的断面，将整个人完全盖住，凑近鲜红的猫耳处喘着气。  
“……”水晶公似乎要说什么话，但大脑明显还不允许他做出除了享受快感之外的任何反应，于是尾巴被压在身下，他的脸贴着英雄饱满的胸膛，轻声喘息。性器还停留在他的体内，虽然有所软化但依旧尺寸惊人，留出缝隙的穴口侧有白浊溢出，仿佛餍足的唇。  
歇了半晌，最先反应过来的依然是体力惊人的光之战士。他支起身从水晶公的体内退出，带出液体落在床单上。他一边想着清洗的困难一边却又忍不住偷偷看向公的脸——他的恋人容色满足，没有痛苦，看样子最后的失控并未影响到两人结合，自己也算是达成了一开始的目的——但他的身体又确乎渴求着下一场热情而放纵的性爱，这是从未有过的事，更多时候光只是在发泄完欲望后强撑着打理好两人，随后沉沉睡去，可现在他却搂着被透支的恋人想要更多，更多的姿势，更多的话语，更多的回应，想让猫魅柔软的厚唇含住自己，想翻过他的身体去看下沉的腰窝，从背后将整个人送的更深，想去舔弄他后穴中红肿的软肉，想看他想看他想看他……  
他的古·拉哈·提亚累的抬不起眼皮了，尾巴却还记得缠住自己的手腕，侧躺下去后会主动将脸贴在自己的胸口，耳朵微微颤抖。光伸手去梳理他蓬乱的红发，又想到自己手上还残留着些许黏液，有些不好意思地在身上蹭了蹭，于是猫魅睁开一条眼缝，未流尽的泪水从眼角挤了出来，将红瞳洗涤得清澈见底。他平日里沉稳的恋人竟有些不满似的，将他松开的手又移回了自己腰部，整个人蜷缩在英雄怀中，在缓慢的抚摸中再一次发出轻吟。  
“还要吗？”  
“……嗯，慢点。”

于是世界再一次陷入了情欲的万花筒之中。


End file.
